


Sourwolf Day.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is making Derek live the same day over and over again? and what has it to do with Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sourwolf Day.

Derek woke to the sound of water dripping, looking across the room an enormous puddle seemed to be leaking through the ceiling, swearing softly he dressed and climbed into the attic to see if there was a hole in the roof.

Finding a leaking pipe he sighed with relief, at least he could fix that himself without too much trouble.

He headed downstairs for coffee, picked up his jacket and keys and headed out to the front to get into his car, only to find a massive fall of snow off an overhanging tree had cracked the windscreen. Fuck fuck, fuck. Wonderful fuckin day.

He brushed off most of the snow and set off to town to the hardware store and a garage to get the car fixed.

Switching the radio on, he was blasted by Christmas music, he sighed...of course, Christmas Eve...bad day altogether almost as bad as Christmas Day...another day spent alone...feeling sorry for himself.

He missed Christmas with his family... things hadn't been the same since they died...the rest of the year he let his anger run...keeping away the sadness but Christmas was different...special...his mom had loved Christmas.

Lost in his sad memories, he didn't notice the lone figure walking at the side of the road and by the time he saw him, he had already sent a large plume of water over him, drenching him. He slowed, aiming to stop but cars behind tooted and with a muttered, unheard,” Sorry,” into the mirror, he carried on his way.

He managed to get the pipe fittings he needed and the windscreen repaired easily enough, he headed into the diner for lunch.

Stiles was inside explaining to his Dad, and anyone else in a five mile radius, how the jeep had broken down then when he was walking into town some asshole had splashed him with his car.

Derek looked shamefaced, he hadn't realised it was Stiles. He wouldn't have left Stiles if he had known.  
They were getting on together a lot better now that Scott was Derek's pack, he hadn't wanted to kill or maim Stiles for weeks now...Derek was spending more and more time wanting to kiss him...taste him...hold him.

Derek shook his head. “Never gonna happen."

When finally Stiles stopped talking, dried himself off as best he could and sat down to order, there was a mighty flash in the kitchen and all the lights went out.

Derek went with the Sheriff to see what was going on.

"Some sort of power cut and the back- up generator isn't working. Sorry folks no hot food today."

A crash from outside showed the traffic lights weren't working either and the Sheriff hurried away to sort things out.

Derek took a look at the generator and finding some loose wires soon had it working again.

Grace the owner gave him a free breakfast for helping and he left feeling a lot better.  
He collected his car and drove home to mend his leaking pipe.

Later at dusk a knock on the door heralded the entrance of Scott and Stiles.

“Hey we wondered if you had power. It’s out all over town. They had to take the generator you fixed from the Diner to the hospital to help out."

Derek settled them beside the fire and made them some food.

Around eight the Sheriff rang to say the power was back on and they left.

Derek woke to the sound of water dripping. He looked up, puzzled, surely he had fixed the leak.

Climbing into the attic he found the pipe cracked in the same place…heading out to the car it was covered in snow with a cracked window just like…he shook his head…what was going on…had yesterday been a dream? if so, it was working out exactly… still puzzling he headed into town and only the splash and the shout and the tooting…made him remember Stiles getting soaked.

He went to the hardware store and the garage then warily entered the Diner…there was Stiles complaining and then there was the bang as the power went out. Shaking his head again…trying to clear his mind he couldn’t shake off the feeling…was this déjà vu? If so, it was the worst case ever.

After he repaired the generator he helped transport it right away to the hospital.

Picking Stiles up at the Diner he ran him home to get dry clothes.  
Stiles sat shivering and damp in the car, Derek wished he had a blanket to warm him up….

Stiles came alone to Derek’s that evening, Derek was grateful, maybe yesterday had only been a dream after all.

“Don’t you have a tree?” Stiles asked, as he was sitting warm and toasty by the fire, with a steaming mug of soup.

“Never felt much like Christmas since my family…"

“Yes. It was the same for my Dad and Me for a few years after Mom died, but now we have a tree and bake cookies, Mom loved Christmas….”

“Yeah so did mine, we always had a big family Christmas my sister..all my cousins…” he looked so sad Stiles wished he could give him a hug. He settled for patting him on the shoulder.

Derek looked at Stiles, knowing the younger boy could understand his sadness…Stiles had felt sorrow in his life too. Derek wanted to pull him close, hold him tight…and kiss his face off…

Oops where had that thought come from? Derek tucked it away to think about later.

Looking at the clock he noted it was almost eight, he was not at all surprised when the phone rang with the news the power was back on, and then the Sheriff came to bring Stiles home.

He went to bed still puzzling over the day. Was he becoming psychic? Could he see what was going to happen…?

Derek woke on the third day knowing he had been cursed… The leaking pipe… The Car…The music on the radio… everything was the same. 

He attempted to shift and couldn’t…this worried him the most…he looked up curses in old family books and journals but nothing jumped out at him…he headed into town. Later than usual, he didn’t pass Stiles on the road and was relieved. At least he hadn’t splashed him this time.

However, entering the Diner, things were the same as previously…some other asshole had soaked Stiles.

He fixed the generator and took it to the hospital.  
When he got home he spent the next couple of hours looking for clues as to what had happened to him and how to stop it.  
He didn't having much luck.  
Then the doorbell rang and Stiles turned up with Scott in tow and they sat by the fire and drank soup until the Sheriff rang.

Watching Stiles, Derek wished he had come alone, then they could sit and talk and maybe Derek would give in to his impulse to brush his lips gently over Stiles.

When they left he was pleased he hadn’t.  
He wouldn’t want to kiss Stiles and have him forget all about it the next day.  
Back to the books and the computer looking for help…  
He fell asleep bent over the kitchen table.

He woke in his bed… pipe leaking…snow fall… broken windscreen…getting annoyed now…running out of the door picking up keys and jacket….going back for a blanket….

He spied Stiles on the road and pulled over.

“Hey get in. You must be freezing. There’s a blanket in back, wrap yourself up.”

Stiles looked at Derek and grinned. ”You’re my hero…thought I was gonna freeze to death or get soaked by a big truck.”

Derek grinned back.  
He dropped Stiles at the diner and went to the hardware store then the garage.  
He mended the generator and went with it to the hospital.  
Then he ran Stiles home.  
He spent the rest of the day hunting for a solution to his problem but could find nothing.

A couple more days were the same, the only difference was, that sometimes Scott came with Stiles.  
Sometimes he didn’t.  
Derek didn’t know why this should be, but he liked it better when there was just Stiles and himself talking together.

One of those evenings he had given in to his impulse to kiss Stiles, gently pressing their lips together at first then a full-blown passionate kiss when Stiles opened his mouth to let in Derek’s probing tongue.

The phone and the Sheriff stopped this leading to something more and next morning Derek realising how much he had wanted to carry on, vowed not to kiss Stiles again until the curse was lifted.

After a couple more days he woke with a black cloud over his head and stayed in bed all day.  
What was the point of this, living the same day over and over….

By the evening he was disgusted with himself….people needed his help…he had let them down…

Next morning he woke to the usual sound of the dripping water but leapt out of bed determined to make this a good day.

He drove into town collecting Stiles on the way, handing him a blanket.

He repaired the generator in the Diner and with the Sheriff’s help took it to the hospital, then returning to the diner he enlisted the help of the remaining customers including Stiles and Scott to transport food and drink from the diner to his home.

He told the Sheriff to let people know that they should come to the Hale house if they needed a hot meal or to get warm.

Stiles was amazed by Derek’s generosity and community spirit…they packed up Derek’s car and the truck belonging to the diner…  
For some unknown reason, as Stiles was pulling the door closed, he went back inside and brought out the Christmas Tree.

They were soon at the Hale house and as the cars were emptied and the Cook began preparing the food, Stiles carried the tree into the family room and set it up in the window.

A steady stream of people turned up over the next few hours, glad of the chance to get warm and have a meal…everyone joined in cooking and serving the food…Stiles and Allison had found some board games and Derek watched as Stiles entertained the children that turned up with their parents.

Derek stood in the doorway watching Stiles…they had spent so much time together…Derek had fallen in love…this annoying, adorable, teen had stolen his heart…  
He smiled over at Stiles kneeling on the floor and Stiles looked up…meeting Derek’s eyes…noticing something he had never seen before… blushing then laughing with pleasure…Derek wanted him.

The power came back on and people began to leave. A few stayed to tidy up, but soon there was only Stiles.

He had run out to the car when the Sheriff turned up and after a brief conversation he had returned to the house.

He flopped down onto the couch beside Derek, closer than usual, his arm touching Derek’s his head practically on Derek’s shoulder.

“That was awesome today…what you did for everyone…you were…”

“Awesome?”

Stiles smiled. “Yes.” He looked into Derek’s eyes and leaned in to press his lips against Derek’s.

Derek groaned, wrapping his arm round Stiles' waist pulling him close kissing him back.

Stiles climbed onto Derek’s lap tilting Derek’s head back as he sucked on Derek’s tongue.

Derek held him still as they kissed…he could feel they were both getting hard…

Stiles could feel it too…”Can I stay? I want to stay?”

“You can’t…you shouldn’t…I Shouldn’t…”

“Why…? Why not if we both want…? I know you want me…”

“Yes, Yes I do, but I can’t… we can’t…not tonight.”

Stiles flushed with anger and disappointment, tried to get up but Derek held him tight.

“Stay…Stay with me tonight…if you’re still here tomorrow…I’ll explain…or try to. Please stay. I can’t make love with you tonight, tomorrow…please.”

Lying in bed Stiles wondered what Derek’s problem was.  
Stiles had agreed to stay and slipped into bed beside Derek very confused.  
Derek had kissed him goodnight then turned away.  
Stiles lay frustrated and miserable but the heat from Derek’s body soon warmed him and sent him to sleep. 

Derek woke hopefully, but stretching out his arm, he found the bed empty. Stiles wasn’t there.  
He groaned and buried his head into the pillow. What the fuck was going on?  
What kind of life was this? Living the same day over and over again?  
What was the purpose of it?

He was startled out of his misery by the door slamming open and Stiles barging in, laden down with an enormous tray.

“Went to make some coffee…thought you’d like some…and toast, so I made toast, then I saw there was some turkey left and brought that but then thought turkey not very breakfasty so made eggs…

He paused as a brilliant smile lit up Derek’s face…

“You’re very em...smiley…you must really want this coffee…”

“Not the coffee, you, I want you, I’m really very pleased to see you’re still here.”

“Are you sure about that, about wanting me I mean, because last night I pretty much climbed into bed with you and begged you to…em…well you know…and you just turned over and went to sleep. You sleep like the dead, by the way, I had to keep feeling your pulse to make sure you were still alive…"

Still smiling Derek replied. “ Yes I want you. Yes I’m sure…yesterday…yesterday was a really long day…come here…put the tray down…and come here…”

He pulled Stiles down onto the bed and kissed him, softly at first then adding more and more heat until Stiles was moaning…  
” Please, oh Derek…please…”

“You have too many clothes on.”

Derek peeled off Stiles top and Stiles frantically tore at his zipper to loosen his jeans, they got tangled round his feet and he blushed as he tried to pull them off.

Derek helped, then pushing him flat onto the bed, he began kissing and licking and tickling and teasing every inch of Stiles.

By the time Derek took his hot hard length into his mouth Stiles was speechless.

Derek licked and sucked and swirled his tongue around before taking Stiles whole length into his mouth.

Stiles was practically shaking with bliss…he had never….no one had ever done anything like this to him…and the fact of it being Derek…Derek who he had been crushing on for months… he gripped Derek’s hair as it all got too much and he exploded down Derek’s throat.

Derek swallowed then moved up to lick Stiles lips, Stiles moaned…gripping Derek tight as if he never wanted to let go…

“That was…so…I’ve never…that was fucking awesome.”

Derek grinned down at him. “It get’s better.”

“Better?”

“Yes. Better.” Derek kissed him again then went into the bathroom.

Looking at his reflection, his wolf stared back at him.

“You did this. You’d been nudging me, pushing me towards him for months and I was taking no notice.  
You knew if I spent enough time with him I couldn’t help falling in love.” 

Derek grinned into his wolf’s eyes.

“You were right. Thanks.”

Returning to the bed he took Stiles into his arms.

“Are you sure about this? Me fuckin…me making love to you…you haven’t done this before…”

“Dude I’m one thousand per cent certain, I climbed into bed with you and practically begged you.  
Now I don’t care what you call it but either fuck me or make love to me.  
Who knows whose bed I might climb into if you reject me?”

Derek’s wolf growled deep inside.

“Don’t even joke about that. You belong to me.”

“So are you going to tell me what last night was all about.”

Derek smiled down at him…”Well if you want? But I wasn’t planning on doing much talking.”

Stiles smiled back…”I guess the talking could wait till tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow sounds good to me.”


End file.
